Gambling Incidents of One Miharu Rokujou and Fairy
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Prompt; Rokujou knew about the fairy and get along fairly well considering the fact that they're nothing alike.


**On the 1st day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 1 fangirl mob in a True Rose story~**

 **On the 2nd day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 2 bright wings and 1 fangirl mob in a True Rose story~**

 **On the 3rd** **day of Christmas, my dear fan fiction author gave to me~ 3 Banten Ninja, 2 bright wings, and 1 fangirl mob in a True Rose story.**

 **(see other stories for days) (Unbeta'd)**

* * *

 **Fairy talking.**

 _ **Fairy Thinking**_

 _Mahiru talking to fairy/thinking_

* * *

 _We are W.E.I.R.D_

 _Wildly Enlightened Individuals Recreating Dreams_

* * *

Miharu stared dispassionately taking his time to look at the blank world. Words of all languages, from long forgotten tribes to infamous major powers flying by within the blink of an eye.

Miharu looked at the Fairy with an emotionless look on his face as he stared at her one eyebrow raised. The Fairy grinned "What's your next move going to be Miharu?" She questioned ruby red eyes sparkling with unholy sadistic glee.

Miharu frowned glancing down at the chessboard in front of him and moved his knight to E5. The silver-haired witch cackled evilly.

 **"Checkmate!"** She cheered happily, giving an evil grin. **"That's 142 to 6 with you in the lead! At this rate, I might actually be able to catch up!"** Pumping her fist in the air childishly.

Miharu stared at her passively. It was an unknown fact that the infamously knowledgeable Fairy who was said to possess knowledge on everything in the world had impossibly bad luck when it came to any type of game, gamble and/or bet. When Miharu had been a young less manipulative child, (not innocent, never innocent) who had not been aware of this fact, being the child that he was decided to make a bet with the silver-haired girl in a bout of a fit of pure childhood boredom.

She wins and she gets his body for ten minutes.

He wins and he gets to use her power to make a wish.

The Fairy had agreed, unknowingly sealing her fate for years to come over the simple fact that Miharu had the devil's luck and then some, while she had the luck of almost any anime/manga protagonist ever.

"Miharu."

"Mi _haru_!"

" _Miharu!_ "

Miharu blinked breaking out of his dream-like state to stare at his teacher, "Ah... Sorry, Sensei..." Before going back to his conversation with the fairy.

 _'What were we talking about again?_ '

 **'Me winning'** The Fairy chirped.

 _'Oh? We might have to celebrate then. It is a momentous occasion isn't it.'_ Mahiru smiled.

 **'Why, yes. We should!~'** She sang.

"You know Rokujo you sure do zone out a lot." A white haired-boy about his age commented.

Mahiru stared at him impassively, _'He has your coloring.'_ He noted.

The Shinra Banshou gave a wicked smile, **'Do you wish to know why?'** She asked.

 _'Not really.'_ Mahiru thought back.

His classmate looked at him with a large grin on his face, "So do you want to walk home together?" He asked.

Blinking the raven-haired boy looked up, "Who are you?" He questioned, not really caring about the answer.

The silver-haired student reeled back, "Really? You don't remember? I'm Kouichi Ai–"

The other continued to ramble, going off on a long rant about his name. Mahiru got up and started to a walk through the hallways. The other took a few minutes to realize he was gone.

The other chased after him until the weird teacher fell down the stairs. He watched their mouths move up and down.

He started walking home again. Maybe if he ignored them the bad feeling growing in his chest it would go away.

* * *

The next day Miharu could barely bring himself to crawl out of bed. He'd been attacked. Tobari-sensei had tried to warn him that he was being targeted but the man was completely unconvincing.

His sensei– the one who had recently joined the school had attacked him, and the fairy had reacted poorly to her host being kidnapped. When she had tried to save him Kouichi had stabbed him.

The not-quite-right teenager annoyed the fairy. Trying to meddle in something he did not understand. She healed her host to his original state but it still angered her that the only host who had actually talked to her had almost been killed.

Miharu was annoyed as well but his default emotion of interference had kicked in and he had started treating the other like he would anyone else.

They had started making bets when Reimei showed up.

The fairy bets that Reimei would follow Miharu all day. and that Tobari would lose the argument with Reimei. Mahiru won both. 144 to 6.

The fairy bet that Aizawa would support her and Miharu called it a sucker's bet.

* * *

Miharu had arrived in a ridiculous outfit they had ever seen. The fairy had laughed the entire way there. They'd gotten on a train.

Tobari-sensei had been acting foolish. Miharu had started to fake cry and now Reimei and Kouichi knew never to cross him.

When he had arrived at the hidden village everything went downhill.

And Miharu met Yoite.

Yosei watched with interest as their gazes met, _**'Now this will be interesting.'**_ She thought.

* * *

 _"I am a ninja."_

 _"No, your not."_

 _"Did you see me do that?"_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _–unknown_


End file.
